


What Is Real (?)

by annaoneannatwo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoneannatwo/pseuds/annaoneannatwo
Summary: MC is really impressed by the characters of this game, they feel so real! It's so amazing that she can't help but imagine situations and scenarios with her favorie so far: V. But what does Ray think of this?





	What Is Real (?)

You smile. What’s going on with you? Everytime you remember how your heart jump when you hear his voices or read some cute message, you feel a chill running down your spine and a giggle escape your lips.

They are adorable! Sweet, smart, funny, charismatic… Ray must have studied psychology or something similar to be able to create such unique and… human AI characters…

They really are AIs, right?

It’s impressive, how long could it have taken to develop these characters, set a plot, create these chats and hire voice actors to record so many calls? Oh, the voice actors… they are phenomenal! Especially V’s one…

His voice is really something… actually, not only his voice, his design is… mesmerizing. To put it bluntly, he is handsome and have the most soothing voice you’ve ever heard… you’ve played otome games before, but none felt so enthralling and special. These characters… feel  very real.

V feels very real… oh God… are you really that attracted to a character in a game? This is insane! And quite insensitive, the characterization for him is a guy who just lost the love of his life, and here you are having very… lewd thoughts about him. If he were a real person… you… ah, if only he were a real person… but he’s not, so maybe these thoughts aren’t that wrong, right?

Yeah, it’s just a game. You’re entitled to imagine whatever you want, create you own universe and imagine different situations that are not presented in the original plot… like those fanfic writers do.

Oh… just imagine the fics that will be written once this game is out for everybody! Should you… should you write your own? Well, you have a very fertile imagination, what kind of things could you try to write?

Ahh, those thoughts again… you’re blushing harder than you usually do when… reading fics about otome games. So many imaginative and… interesting pieces. Just imagine the ones they’re gonna write about this game. Would people like V as much as you do? Imagine and write about situations with him to entertain you? Oh… but what if they don’t get V the way you do? No, you have to offer your own point of view, you have the honor to be the first one to get to know this character, might as well be you to introduce a great point of view once this game is out to everybody.

You chuckle, opening a text block in your phone, writing topics about V you would like to explore. He seems sweet and altruistic… he probably has the well being of his S. O. as his priority, oh… his kisses and caresses must be so gentle, maybe he gets easily flustered if you’re the one to take the initiative. He’s probably romantic, whispering praising words about your personality and body in your ear as he runs his fingers through your back, belly… going a little down… oh… just imagining it gives you goose bumps…

You blush reading what you just wrote. Gosh… you’ve been really needy, huh? Well, it’s hard not to, considering you haven’t had contact with real people for a couple of days now. Not only physical contact, any kind of contact… yeah, who was the last person you talked to besides Ray?

So say that this… urge is biological. You’re lonely. And this can be very sad, or… it can be very good depending on how you look at it. You’re lonely, just you and your imagination, no boundaries, no rules. Just… you… in a beautiful room, by yourself and nobody to judge. Just… you…

Oh… what if it wasn’t just you? What if V was real? What if he walked through that door with the same desperation you’re feeling right now? What if he attacked your lips eagerly, shoving you in the bed, his eyes apologizing for his roughness, but also giving away his lust? He would crawl over you and explore every inch of your body as he is memorizing it? He would make you writhe underneath his touch, undoing your shorts and slipping his hand under your panties? His digits finding that sweet spot so quickly you’re bucking your hips against him shamelessly, feeling a wave of pleasure and numbness running from the top of your head to the tip of your toes.

But V is not real, the hands making you see white are your own. It’s just your imagination… your wild thoughts about a really well thought character, so well thought he feels real, real enough to provoke these sensations in your needy body. V may not be real, this pleasure is. You shiver in anticipation, feeling the orgasm very close… just a little more friction… just a little more V…

Knocks on the door, and you jump from the bed in a swift move. Shit…

“C-come in!”

“May I?” a familiar and unsure voice can be heard, and Ray peeks his head behind the door. You nod quickly, avoiding his gaze. “Thank you. If you’ll excuse me.”

You curl your legs, noticing your shorts are still undone. Ahh, this is so embarrassing! And there’s no way for you to discreetly try to adjust I, not with him walking towards you and looking at you so intently.

“How was dinner? Did you enjoy it?”

“Ah, yes… it was delicious, Ray. Thank you.”

“I’m so glad you liked it. I picked the menu myself, just imagining if you were smiling and thinking about me while eating made my heart flutter. It’s such a shame I couldn’t join you to eat together, that’s why I came to see you, I am… making it up to myself, in a certain way.” You nod, following his moves. Avoiding his eyes would only give away you’re feeling like you did something wrong. “So what are you doing now?”

“Nothing in particular. I was… getting ready to shower.” You lie, he nods and clears his throat, like he is… flustered.

“Oh, shower… I… hope I didn’t interrupt you. I apologize.”

“No, it’s fine! I’m… I’ll go later, they say isn’t good showering right after a meal.”

“I suppose… please, wait a little more. I don’t want you to feel bad or ill in anytime while you’re here. I want you healthy and happy here under my caring.” Ah, he worries so much about you… you can feel how the thought of you sick hurts him.

“Don’ worry,  I’m fine. So… Ray, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, if I’m able to answer.” His spacing out eyes immediately focus on you again.

“I… was wondering, what… what inspired you to develop these AIs?”

“What inspired me?”

“Yes, I mean… their background stories, their thoughts and concerns feel very realistic, like… I told you before, they feel very human. So I kept imagining how you got to create them, what were you thinking, if… you met people similar to them that inspired you.”

There’s a brief silence, then Ray chuckles and comes closer to you. Hesitating a little, you notice how much he second guesses before placing his hand on top of your head, playing with your hair.

“You have no idea how happy it makes me feel that you’ve been thinking so much about me and my ideas, my princess.” He stops playing with your hair, palming your head as he carefully adjusts the messy strands and pat you. Ray smiles in his usual serene way when your eyes meet his.

“So… will you answer my question?” your curiosity makes you sound a little rude sometimes.

“You’re very smart, I wish you wouldn’t waste your precious thoughts in understanding those characters that much. Just know that… they are supposed to feel real, and since I’m real, I would know how to create that. Agree?”

“I… yes… but, Ray… I…”

“Now I’m the one curious, MC. Did you think that much about them because you want to understand me?”

“I…” he sits on the bed. Well, it looks like he’s sitting, you don’t feel the weight of his body in the mattress, it’s almost like he’s floating, waiting for some sign that it’s okay to be this close to you.

It’s weird to be almost laying on the bed with him so close. Not to mention it’s not polite, so you shift to a sitting position beside him, still curling your legs so he won’t see your fly open. He keeps his gaze low, contemplating the window. The moonlight reflects in his eyes, giving them an icy shade of blue.

“So… will you answer my question?” he says exactly what you said before, but in a more playful tone.

“I… I am trying to understand you, Ray. You’re very kind, but you’re mysterious, and… I don’t know why there are so many secrets. And… I… I can’t help but think why would you choose me to do this.” You feel your hands twitching; you’ve never talked so much and so openly with Ray ever since you got here.

Ray doesn’t even blink as he looks at you. You feel like looking away, but doing this will feel like you gave up on the answers you want. You didn’t give up, not even with him staring at you like he’s trying to solve the most difficult puzzle on Earth.

“Why would I not choose you, MC?” he grins. And again hesitating, he raises his hand, that you follow with curious eyes. Your lack of a more assertive reaction gives him the green light on cupping your cheek.

“Ray…”

“Yes, how could I not when you’re everything I could want… no, I could need right now?” it’s so quiet you can hear heartbeats. Yours? His? Who knows?

Ray comes closer, his knees touch yours. His hand resting in your cheek is now holding you to keep you steady. You can feel his breathing in your nose, it smells like ice-cream…

Buzz… buzz.

Both you and him look behind, it’s your phone buzzing in the bed. Ray clears his throat.

“It seems you have a new chat room available.” And by that, you understand he won’t try any more moves if you don’t log in to that chat room. This game is very important for him, huh? More important… than you?

You grab your phone. Oh, it’s Jumin and… V. You feel like blushing just by remembering what happened last time you took deep thoughts about this… character…

“MC?”

“Yes, Ray?” you say it with a smile, but don’t look at him, paying attention to the screen of your phone.

“What happened to your shorts?” You look at him in confusion, then at yourself. Turns out you didn’t curl your legs on bed after turning to get your phone.

“My… oh…” you blush, and he blushes, not looking away, though. “Oh, it’s just… I ate so much at dinner, I was feeling full and my shorts felt tight, so I undid them to breath a little.” Uh! Good one! You smile inwardly.

“Oh… did I send too much food? I’m sorry, I just thought you should eat well to stay healthy. Does your stomach ache?”

“No! I’m fine!” you chuckle nervously, but he serious expression in his face doesn’t fade.

“Don’t lie to me, MC. Especially not about yourself, I hate seeing lies escaping your lips.”

“I’m not lying, Ray. I’m…” he holds your shoulder, making you lay on the bead. “R-Ray?”

“Would a little massage stop the ache?”

“W-what? No, I’m not…” you shiver when he rolls your shirt a little up, exposing your belly. His fingers are so long you can feel his index rubbing slightly against the waistband of your panties. Your face is on fire. He, on the other hand, doesn’t’ show any significant expression. “R-Ray… I…”

“It’s okay. Just keep playing.” Your eyes are widen and you feel your breathing geting uneven. “Who it’s on right now?”

“Jumin… and V…”

“I see… do you like talking to them?”

“Jumin seems weird, but he’s quite funny, especially when he talks about his cat or chats with Zen. And V is very sweet, he seems very deep, and… he’s really interesting.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes,Ray. You… you are doing a wonderful job with this.”

“I… I am?” he stops caressing your belly, his eyes look even glossier than when the moonlight was reflecting on them. “Do you really think so?”

“I do. You’re very smart, Ray, I really admire you…”

“You… you admire me?”

“Yes! Why wouldn’t I?” you smile sweetly. Ray looks baffled as his eyes roam through your belly. “Ray?”

“Keep playing, MC. Pretend that I’m not here.” His tone is very cold and different from what you’re used to. And judging from his own expression, it’s surprising for him as well.

So you try to obey him, but it’s hard to pretend he’s not here, taking one of his gloves off and touch you again. It’s particularly difficult to pretend his fingers aren’t brushing against the fabric of your panties unintentionally. It’s hard to ignore the lustful look in his eyes… and it’s impossible to ignore these fingers slipping in your panties.

“R-Ray!”

“Ahh, this look… if you could see how beautiful you look right now, MC. If you knew how hard it is for me not to run to your room every night and stay close to you like this. Well… not like this, I would be content with less than this, as long as you would be the one to give me.”

Your breathing hitches as he twirls his hand inside your panties, using the pad of his thumb to find your clit. You gasp at the warmth of his hand.

“Am I doing this right?”

You just nod, feeling like your voice won’t come out if you actually try to answer him.

“I’m glad you like it, my princess. Look, you like it so much you stopped answering in the chat. Why is that?”

He inserts a finger, making you growl as you writhe your body towards him.

“Is it because you know I’m real and they aren’t? Huh? You know that, right? You know they can make you giggle, but I’m the only one who can make you feel happy, right?”

“Ray…” you hide your face in his shoulder. Your voice sounds like a plea, but what are you pleading for? For… more?

“This is real, MC. I can bring you real happiness like this, do you want more?”

“Yes… yes, Ray.”

“So you will never betray me, right? You will never leave me, will you?” you moan, not a yes, not a no. Your mind is blank.

“Ray… please…”

He chuckles as he inserts one more finger, curling them and setting a circular pace in your clit. Whimpering, you feel almost embarrassed from feeling how much you’re clenching around him. You were really needy, huh?

You glance at him with half-lidded eyes, his voice is as calm as before, but his features tell how much effort he’s putting into this. His movements are less gentle and way more desperate than yours, he’s probably very inexperienced, but when you arch your back and let basically a scream out, you couldn’t care less, because he seems to know what he’s doing.

Ray wraps one arm around you, planting soft kisses in your forehead , eyes, and cheek as you pant heavily, trying to recover yourself.

“Play a little more and go to sleep, MC.” He whispers, letting you go.

You stay like this on bed for a few minutes, contemplating the chandelier hanging in the ceiling. You feel like your brain should be still a little slow, but it’s running wildly.

Because Ray said he would get content with even less, but it looks like he wants way more. And judging from the way you were so putty in his hands, you might want more too.

***

Saeran takes off his jacket suit, placing it on the coat hanger of his computer room. He sighs, making a mental note of erasing the footage from the last minutes of the camera in your room. What if the savior sees this?

Actually, he should erase the previous footage as well, the one with you touching yourself. As mesmerizing as it looks, waching his gives him a bad feeling.

He wasn’t sure on why, but judging from the way you lied, now he knows. Another thing he knows? He got ahead of himself letting you cum like that. You should know that he can give you real pleasure, but he can also be very good in giving you real frustration.

Well, he’ll do that some other time, if you lie to him again… no, but you won’ lie to him again, will you? Now you know how much he hates when you lie.


End file.
